


shy boy

by dulceyanjuns (orphan_account)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Dogs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Side Fan Chengcheng/Huang Minghao | Justin, Tags will be updated as we go along, almost everyone here is the same age lol, dog owner!xukun, i have no idea how many chapters will this be, i literally have no idea what to put for the title istg i'm so sorry, jeffrey and ziyi own a dog cafe, linong has a very confusing background, linong loves animals, side you zhangjing/lin chaoze, side zhu zhengting | jung jung/bi wenjun, xukun and linong are zoology majors, zhangjing chaoze jeffrey ziyi are all college friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dulceyanjuns
Summary: xukun went to a dog café with his dog to have some relaxation time, but he didn't expect to fall in love with the staff there.





	shy boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it has been quite long since i updated, since i had examinations ongoing. well, it's over now and i thought i had post all my ideas and write them out. this dog cafe!au has been on my mind for quite some time, although i'm uncertain of how long it will go on for because i only have plans for the first 2 chapters. i'll be updating a few more works for the next few days/weeks if i'm not busy! 
> 
> like in the tags, i mentioned that almost everyone in the work has the same age and i thought i had list out their ages so it isn't confusing:  
> 18 years old (all college students): xukun, linong, chengcheng, justin, zhengting, wenjun  
> 21 years old: yanjun (student and working)  
> 23 years old: jeffrey, ziyi (both working)  
> 24 years old: zhangjing (student), chaoze (working)

being a college student meant having very less time reserved for your pet, since assignments and projects were the only thing that filled a student's life. xukun knows that he has been neglecting his pomeranian for weeks, not being able to bring it out to have a walk or play around. heck, even the evening walks were done by the housekeeper who xukun is truly apologetic towards. but, the test was really important. plus, xukun did not want to achieve the lowest score in the class, he wanted to be near the top of the list. or maybe the top of the list.

tong tong, his 3-year-old pomeranian licked all over xukun's hand as the owner clipped on the leash, hand running through the pet's fur lovingly. the test was already over and xukun was pretty satisfied with a score of 88, smiling to himself like an idiot when his paper was returned. it had been long since they went on a small adventure, so xukun thought, why not bring tong tong to a dog café? it was a sunday and xukun the whole day to himself. 

"let's go, baby." xukun says as he runs his hand through tong tong's fur again, as if tong tong would understand his language. well, maybe she would, but who could be so sure? he walks out of the way too big apartment his parents got him, waving goodbye to the housekeepers and tong tong trailed behind him, bouncing in her footsteps and all excited to be with her owner again. 

xukun's parents had never really been in the country, always living in other countries for the sake of business. if they were to ever come back, xukun guesses that they will see it as a break from all that fancy french food, and have a taste of asia. or something like that. xukun does not complain either. he understands how work is important for both his parents and running a company is not an easy thing. he is not complaining about them telling him at a young age that "family comes first" but not keeping their word. xukun likes the peace, the sound of only the pen and the housekeepers scurrying around when he is completing an assignment. it is not that he has a bad relationship with his parents, it is just that he respects their decision. 

when xukun had entered his final year of high school, his parents got him a brand new apartment, with two floors and a dog. why? because they were going to be "travelling all around the world for business purposes to sustain the company, and they cannot possibly keep staying with him in china" and they were certain that their son was "capable of taking of himself at a young age of 16." of course, they also hired housekeepers for several reasons. to help clean the house, take care of tong tong when xukun was not around. it sure is weird that xukun's parents bought him a dog, but they said it was to accompany xukun. they still come back 2 to 3 times in a few months to see xukun, stay for a few days and have a short family bonding session. needless to say, xukun adapted to his new environment and life with a dog quickly, getting suited to his new lifestyle and entered his first year of college without even telling his parents which college he got into. 

the dog café was pretty near xukun's apartment, and he had seen several dogs playing in the café a few times while coming back from class, but never actually considered entering. only recently did xukun search up for information on the café, his sources being blog reviews and their website. it seemed like a pretty decent café, and food was sold for both the pets and owners. the website had informed him that the café had only a small amount needed to paid for entry. that small amount was nothing to xukun. after all, his parents deposit thousands into his bank account every month.

xukun could sense tong tong getting even more excited as they approached the café and he laughed silently at the pomeranian, letting it run into the café as he followed behind. the first thing he received was a welcome from a boy dressed in a mustard shirt and jeans, apron wrapped around his tall frame, sitting in the middle of the other dogs. xukun looks at him, taking in the feature of the boy. he had sparkling eyes, one that turn into crescents when he smiled at xukun, radiating off nothing but happiness and brightness. his light brown hair went past his eyebrows slightly. the boy just looked so soft overall that xukun honestly wanted to hug him and hold him in his arms.

trying not to seem like a creep, xukun peeled his eyes off the boy and went to the counter to pay for the entry fee, and as well order some food for both himself and tong tong. after all, he did not get breakfast for himself and it was lunchtime, so why not just get something to eat? if the food was good, he would be more than willing to return to the café. but, maybe not just for the food.

a silver-haired guy peeked out of the kitchen that was visible from the counter and darted his eyes around for a few seconds, hands still busy with the bowl of food in his hand. xukun watches as he inhales sharply and shouts, "nong nong, take this guy's order!"

xukun follows the silver-haired guy's eyes and they land on the other boy again, who nods and rushes to the counter, opening up the register. nong nong? was that his name? maybe just a nickname? whatever, it was adorable. xukun found it similar to his own dog's name, tong tong. ah, it just sounded so soft and cute xukun almost jumped over the counter and wrapped his arms around  _nong nong_. 

they meet eyes when  _nong nong_ asks him if he would like to order any food, and xukun's eyes quickly scan the menu on the counter, breaking off the eye contact. honestly, he wished he did not break contact because those eyes were just mesmerising and deep like the ocean, and xukun is more than willing to drown in them. "uh, i'll have a lemon pasta and i'll get the salmon cubes for my dog." xukun says, randomly picking a dish. it would be awkward if he were to look at the menu for too long. at least for him.

"alright then, that would be 30 dollars. would you like us to help you feed your dog, so that you could enjoy your food, sir?" 

"uh, yeah, sure. thank you."

xukun bites his bottom lip at how awkward he is as he watches  _nong nong_ put the dollar bills into the cash register, and awkwardly gets his change back from the smiling staff. xukun brings himself to sit down and he reaches out to pet tong tong again, who is practically already bouncing at this point of time. xukun decides he will let tong tong to go play with the other dogs in the café, after all, his poor little pomeranian never really had a chance to interact with other dogs. his lips curl up into a small smile as he witnesses tong tong run in joy to the other dogs, immediately forming a bond. it is a little surprising that tong tong can bond so fast with others, because all xukun has seen is other dogs growling at each other when met. not a very good thing. but tong tong is different, always being able to make friends quickly. 

while waiting for his food, xukun does three things. the first is of course focusing on tong tong, checking if she is in any pain or trouble. the second is watching  _nong nong_ as he disappears in and out of the kitchen, gathering bowls of food and utensils. and the third? it is no other than texting his best friend zhengting about it. 

**cxukun: zhengting help the boy at the dog café is so cute i'm about to-**

**z2ting: about to what**

**z2ting: finish your sentences idiot**

**cxukun: jeez you're really no fun**

**z2ting: i can't be bothered about another one of your eye candies when i have a whole bi wenjun sleeping beside him, looking an angel**

**cxukun: ew you sound like a lovestruck fool**

**cxukun: why is he still sleeping at lunchtime**

**z2ting: shush child my boyfriend has been working hard for the past 6 days, completing all his assignments and this dumbass project. let him sleep**

**cxukun: okay bro whatever you say**

**z2ting: anyway, good luck with that dog café boy lol i gotta attend to my baby**

_cxukun:_ **he's literally sleeping what are you going to do**

**z2ting: provide him all the warmth and love he needs and sleep with him**

**cxukun: lol i think you mean forcing your way into his arms then waking him up because you're too rough**

**z2ting: shut up before i cancel this friendship**

**cxukun: okay okay have fun with your boyfriend**

**z2ting: and you have fun with your dog café boy**

xukun laughs a little as he exits the messenger app, ending his conversation with zhengting. zhengting had been his best friend since 10 years old, always making xukun do tasks for him especially ones like getting milk or buying him fried chicken because xukun was "on the way back and it was just nearby." zhengting had sat through all of xukun's rants of how pretty or cute someone was, even tried to help xukun talk to his eye candy or crush. never worked. why? because xukun was adamant on talking to the person by himself (he never did, that is why he was single throughout high school).

and in return, xukun sat through zhengting's crush period that lasted for 6 months and is currently sitting through zhengting's "lovestruck fool" period that would probably carry on for many more years. xukun had watched zhengting's eyes follow wenjun wherever he went, eyes raking up the other's tall and slender frame, eyes turning into crescents when the taller guy merely smiled at him or gave him a small wave. he had watched the shorter one fall in love, clap extra loud when the other went up to receive another academic award, focused on wenjun instead of the questions in front of him, and he even dreamed about wenjun and zhengting going on a date. 

xukun still remembers when zhengting crashed into him at the age of 14 on the sixth of july, telling him that he had a crush on his childhood friend, class 2-A's bi wenjun. of course, zhengting would fall in love with wenjun, xukun thought at that point of time. after all, the couple had known each other for their whole life, their parents being friends and them being in the crib side by side. he had not really known wenjun very well at that time, but he could obviously understand that wenjun was way too smart, was always so kind and loved to play the yo-yo and was a master at it. at the age of 14, xukun could only tell zhengting to go for it. zhengting of course did, but only 6 months later, on the sixth of january of the next year, where he got accepted. 

and then xukun spent his last 2 years of high school being a thirdwheeler, being dragged by zhengting most of the times on his dates with wenjun. over those 2 years, xukun only finally understood why zhengting would fall for wenjun. he was exactly zhengting's type. all gentle, kind and nice but playful and dominating at times. zhengting needed someone to show him who is in control sometimes, since he was such a brat. the 3 of them went on many adventures, with wenjun paying for most of it and zhengting's whines filling up 90% of the noise they made. heck, xukun even watched them have their first kiss. up to date, he still does not know if he enjoyed it, but he sure did went through a lot more kisses that happened when they were accepted into the same college, when zhengting got that watch wenjun always wanted, and many more. 

his mind was still full of memories from high school when  _nong nong_ had approached him with his order, a big plate of pasta sitting in his hands. the sound of  _nong nong_ settling the food down on the table and telling him to "enjoy his food" was enough to have him stray away from his thoughts. xukun only thanks the other boy, almost stuttering in the process. he picks up the fork, preparing to eat his food but his eyes settle on  _nong nong_ who had just kneeled down to meet tong tong (who somehow got onto the couch), bowl of salmon cubes in his hand and cooing the little pomeranian as he fed her, smiling widely when tong tong ate without hesitation. 

 _this is too cute to not capture,_ xukun told himself inwardly and he opens the camera app on his phone, pretending to text zhengting or scroll through his social media when he was actually taking a picture of tong tong getting fed by  _nong nong._ or maybe just  _nong nong_ himself. xukun keeps his phone quickly to prevent suspicion and consumes his food as he watches the two, smiling foolishly without realising his own actions. he watches as the other dogs crowd around them, and his heart melts at the sight of  _nong nong_ carrying tong tong onto his lap and hold up his paw, playing with the other dogs. 

without hesitation, xukun uses his dumb trick to capture a few more shots, sending the photos over to zhengting, of course, ahh-ing all over the guy at the same time.

**cxukun: (3 images attached)**

**cxukun: zhengting help he's so adorable**

**z2ting: talk to him**

**cxukun: bro i'm not like you i can't**

**z2ting: come on you were always wanting to talk to those people back in high school by yourself**

**cxukun: well i never talked to them**

**z2ting: oh yeah right i forgot**

**z2ting: explains why you're single lmao**

**cxukun: shut up i don't need to hear about your relationship**

**z2ting: you ask for that guy's number before i go over and talk to him myself**

**z2ting: or drag you to europe with wenjun and i and make you pay**

**cxukun: jesus christ fine i'll try my best**

**z2ting: that's my boy**

only a silent sigh escapes his lips as he watches zhengting's status change from "online" to "last seen recently", and he knows that the other has gone back to snuggling with wenjun. he did say yes to asking for the boy's number, but would he ever muster up the courage to do it? xukun was always a little too shy when it came to crushes and eye candies, not even being able to form a proper sentence without stuttering. that is probably why he never talked to those people in high school, not wishing to embarrass himself in front of them with his shyness. yes, xukun is already 18, a whole college student, but he still gets shy and becomes a coward sometimes. maybe it is just his nature. no one could change it. 

it takes xukun a few seconds to notice tong tong running towards him, eager to be petted by his owner.  _nong nong_ is following after him, laughing and kicking away some toys that had been scattered around the play area by the other dogs as tong tong advanced towards xukun. xukun only bends down and pets his little pomeranian, cooing at the dog and praising her. 

"your dog is really cute, sir."  _nong nong_ says, smiling slightly at xukun. he is not showing his big smile, but xukun still feels that brightness and warmth radiating from the other boy.

"thanks, her name is tong tong. guess you already know from the collar. thanks for feeding her, uh, what should i call you?"

"oh, just call me linong! and you're welcome, sir, it's my job. tong tong bonds really well with the other dogs in the café, it took a really long time for the others to bond when we first brought them in. she's really full of energy and very adorable, sir." 

 _linong,_ xukun makes sure that name is etched in his mind before continuing the conversation with linong, hand still going through tong tong's fur.

"yea, she's super energetic. was bouncing when we were on our way here. and you don't have to call me sir, you can just call me xukun." was this flirting? xukun does not know if telling a guy he fell in love with at first sight his name is considered flirting. maybe he should ask zhengting about it later. 

"alright then, xukun," linong laughed and bent down to pet tong tong too, stealing all the attention away from xukun at once. xukun thinks linong deserves it, and he has to admit that his heart almost exploded when he first heard his name roll off linong's tongue so smoothly, without any awkwardness or hesitation. 

"oh, right, you were saying that the other dogs were brought in?" xukun asks, tilting his head in curiosity. also another excuse to talk to linong.

"those dogs there were indeed brought in. my bosses brought them in because they wanted the café to be a place where people with no pets could also play with dogs, and furthermore, with every dog we bring in from the center or a shelter, we can save another dog. my bosses have their own dogs too that they bring here to bond with the rest. the dogs here have been happier and healthier ever since brought in. they still go back to the shelter when our café isn't operating." linong explains, staring straight into xukun's eyes and xukun thinks he could die.

xukun feels his phone buzz and he unlocks it while nodding, telling linong it was really cool. it was a message from zhengting, probably asking about something and he ignores it, but xukun does not miss the time. even though his test was cleared and his day was practically free, he had promised to help out with the cleaning of the house (his housekeepers had rejected, but xukun did not take no for an answer). a waste of time, zhengting would say, obviously because he does not do such stuff (although he pretty much changed ever since he got together with wenjun, but he still says the same things some time). 

"thanks a lot for taking care of tong tong, linong. the café is really nice, i'll be sure to come back another time." xukun says as he holds onto tong tong's leash, standing up from his seat. linong follows him, smiling, bowing and thanking him for choosing the café, and that he hopes to see xukun and tong tong some other time. tong tong of course chooses to cling onto linong for a few seconds before trodding out of the place with xukun, bouncing in her footsteps again. 

* * *

 

when xukun leaves and linong proceeds to clear the table, yanjun suddenly appears beside linong and jeffrey is making his way towards them to join the crowd. linong only tilts his head, looking back at yanjun who is staring at him wide-eyed, all dramatic. the next thing he feels is yanjun's hands on his shoulders, all strong and rough. "you're so dramatic, ge. what are you doing?" linong asks, laughing as he picks up the plate.

"do you like him?"

"uh, what? ge, he's just a customer and i just met him recently. why would i like him?"

"because we feel like he's interested in you, nong nong." jeffrey, the co-owner says and linong only shakes his head, saying that xukun only knew of his existene just a while ago. yanjun only tightens his grip on linong's shoulders, shouting "love at first sight" at him. 

"whatever you say, ge," linong speaks as he removes yanjun's hands from his shoulders, walking away to the kitchen. "he isn't interested in me and i'm not either."

linong ignores yanjun's and jeffrey's protests as he goes to wash the plate and utensils.

* * *

 

xukun opens the message from zhengting when he gets back home and the leash immediately drops from his hands, and his jaw drops in disappointment too.

**z2ting:** **so did you get his number?**

xukun takes a deep breath before typing his reply and sending it over.

**cxukun: no, fuck, i forgot**

he looks at tong tong who had curled up beside his feet and sighs, squatting down to pick her up, muttering quietly, "we gotta go back to the café really soon, baby, before zhengting makes his way there. or else i'm screwed."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! do leave comments and kudos, they make my day uwu


End file.
